Zoids: Clone Century 1
by Gizmo-dude
Summary: Welcome to a new world, two years after Chaotic Century, a terror is unleashed, an adventure and a new hero is born.


ZOIDS CLONE CENTURY  
It is one year after chaotic century "the group" A.K.A Van,Fiona,irvine and Mooonbay who are in a MS_gustav, have just split up and gone in there own ways, van has joined the republic, fiona is of somewhere with Dr.d, Irvine went to a far of place to train and moonbay is no serving as a transporter to republic.  
  
But... far off in a cave near the ruins of Alk, lives a group formely known as the "Red Barons"  
they are evil and inhumane only striving for one goal to destroy planet Zi. The Zoid that they are making at this moment called the Death Sora II. It's power alone can anhilate the entire world, this Zoid Carries the power to duplicate a Zoid called the Geno breaker. This is a very tough time since 10 months from now the Death Sora II will be created and once it is created no one can stop it not even Van. But a boy Crash ... With a blue blade liger (the one Van that Van gave him) Has the power within to stop they death sora II. only one problem is that he dosent know that...  
  
# 1 - Goodbye Parents  
  
Van: Crash come over here!  
Crash: where were you?  
Van: don't worry about that here?  
Crash: its Zeke!!!!!!!  
Van: i know here its yours can you take are of it.  
Crash: whaaaaaat !!!!!!, i can't do that.  
Van: don't Zeke won't hurt. Much!!!  
Crash: no Van! i may be your best friend but i can't handle and Organoid for you.  
Van: don't worry i'll tell zeke to not to hurt you then.  
Crash: its not that.  
Van: then what is it.  
Crash: Don't worry  
Van: just promise me that you'll take care of Zeke.  
Crash: fine, i'll take care of him.  
Van: oh yeah i forgot, here i'll give you my liger also.  
Crash: yeah okay. so where are you going.  
Van: my sis and i are going to live with my grandparents near the seaside for 11 months.  
Crash: Okay, iv'e got the details straight, so i guess that you are going tho leave.  
Van guess so!  
Crash: see ya Van!  
Van: bye!  
  
Crash: So zeke i guess its just you me and my liger.  
*zeke did not say anything*  
Crash: Zeke, Vans gone. i'm you're owner for a while.  
*he still didn't talk*  
Crash: Okay, lets go see the liger.  
*i new it in my head my i could sense that Zeke didn't like me.  
look i'll check out the liger myslef then.  
*Crash stops*  
Crash: look Zeke i've told you once and i'll tell you again VAN HAS GONE AWAY!!!!  
*Zeke gets angry and tail whips Crash on the face, then Crash falls down slowly and painfully*  
Crash: owwwwww!, Zeke i just don't understand you.  
  
*there is a tremble in the ceiling*  
Crash: huh!, what was that.  
*another tremble appears, and then the ceiling begins to collapse*  
Crash: No Zeke!  
*crash pushes zeke out of danger* *but as soon as crash tired to get out, another chunk fell out and collapsed on him!  
Crash: arghhhhhhh! my legs.  
*i didn't know it but i could sense that Zeke and me shared and new bond, it was then when Zeke started to pull me out we both started to pull and eventually i got out just before another chunk was about to fall on me.  
Crash: you saved me! ^_^  
Zeke: RRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr!!!!! ^_^  
Crash: come'on Zeke lets go out and check what that was.  
*both of us went outside*  
*but we couldn't see anything*  
*zeke then pointed his tail towards my house*  
Crash: no!, thats my house!, come'on Zeke lets check inside.  
Zeke:RRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!  
*both of us check inside* *but we couldn't find anything.  
Crash: Zeke! lets check.  
*we both started to walk up the stairs carefully one step by one step*  
Crash:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*there was a sight that i would have never liked to see, i froze. I just stood there. i was there when i saw both of my parents of the bed lying dead*  
Crash: No,No,No!!!!  
*I started to cry tears that were running down my cheeks*  
Crash: Why! Why! Why! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*there was a sudden urge of anger filled my bodying*  
Crash: Zeke who ever did this will pay with thier sorry little lives.  
*both of us walked outside* and saw two sleepers.  
Crash: was that you?!!!!!  
Pilot: what do you mean was that you?  
Crash: Don't play dumb with me! did you kill my parents.  
Pilot: Oh yeah, the didn't listen to me so I stabbed them.  
Crash: i would listen to auch injustice. I've got three words for you, you will pay!  
Pilots: whats a pipsqueak like you going to do!  
Crash:RRRRrrrrr!!!!!  
Pilot: come'on 01 lets play around with this guy.  
* something happened its was like Zeke was telling me to get into the liger, so i did*  
Crash: wow!, this is neat! Zeke lets go!  
*Zeke fuses with the liger*  
Crash: what the liger changed colour. Now its black.  
Pilot: what thats impossilbe!  
Crash: Now you pay!!!!!!!!!!. BLADE ATTACK!  
*turns on turbo impulse boosters*  
Crash: ARRRRRRHHGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Slices both the of the sleepers in half*  
Crash: that will teach you to mess with me!, looks like we won Zeke!, come'on lets go home!  
  
*in a far on place*  
Anonymous: Ahh Crash! you may have beaten my sleepers but this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Gizmo_Dude A.K.A Ananth 


End file.
